<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Rage like a fire by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217114">Burning Rage like a fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold as ice, hot as fire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Moriarty learns of the fact that somebody already touched his new obsession he will do everything in his power to end him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold as ice, hot as fire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Rage like a fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't know how to end it for Charles so have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was in a rage he was thinking of what to do and walks around he's office pacing, Jim puts plans into effect he could get Magnussen to blackmail Lady Smallwood, but there's a problem with that Magnussen does work for him but that one obession with sherlock and now his obsession with Mycroft Holmes</p><p>A cold fury takes over as he looks at a painting of a land scape and sat down in his comfortable chair as he texts a few people, his snipers he brings Sebastian along to Appledore with him as he know's Magnussen will be out and grins slightly as he gets in the house easily and pours himself a drink and sat on the couch as Sebastian is standing with a smile at his boss</p><p>Jim sips his drink, Charles got into the house and looks at Jim and then back at Jim's second-in-command Sebastian Moran</p><p>Jim grins as he looks at Charles and spoke "Hello, Charlie." Charles rolls his eyes at Jim and spoke "You wouldn't do it, Jim."</p><p>Jim lifts an eyebrow at him "Seb, what do you want to do? It's your choice, Seb."</p><p>Sebastian spoke "Nothing at the moment, boss." Charles looks more relaxed as Sebastian spoke again he froze up "But why not skin him, when he's no use?"</p><p>Jim grins as he finished his drink "I like the way you think, Seb, but no he'd expect it, which is BOOORING, why not some other way, and we are not talking about his death in front of him." Jim stage whispered the last 12 word's, which Charles could hear</p><p>Jim already had a sniper set up "Should I wait or should I just send his head to Mycroft in a box, if it was easier, I would but nothing is easier."</p><p>Jim thinks as he spoke again as he looks at Charles as he taps his fingers "Nothing is easy about this decision, but it's going to happen." Jim looks at Sebastian and nods "Kill him, Seb, I'll write a letter."</p><p>Sebastian does as told and put a bullet behind the ear of Charles Magnussen, Jim started to write a note to whoever finds Charles body</p><p>       To whoever finds Charles Magnussens body</p><p>       Good luck, and happy birthday everyone</p><p>       James Moriarty, consulting Criminal, etc, etc</p><p>Jim grins as he put it on the couch with a smile "Let's leave, Seb." Sebastian nods as they leave Charles body in his glass house and empire</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>